Yazuka and Unaru meet
'Participants' Hyuga Yazuka, Inuzuka Unaru 'Title: Hyuga and Inuzuka's Grief 5/25/14' Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Today was one like all the others, dark, wet and cold, Unaru really hadn't noticed this fact lately, after months of being in Amegakure that fact kind of is a normal. He was use to feeling the rain hitting his red brown hair and down his neck, the clothing he wore was at least made to repel the water. Keeping warm wasn’t ever a issue for him, his body seemed to radiate off the heat of his core easily enough and what clothing he did have on did fine. His bandana tails softly blew in the wind as he stood with his back against one of the walls, slouched forward with hands within his ninja pants. His long sleeveless jacket zipped up with a small lump in front of it, two small ears one chocolate one black only showing tips to any prying eyes. A white and red form was settled between his neck and the wall behind him, head simply resting on his shoulder. He didn’t know how long he had been standing in this graveyard, an hour? Two? Whichever the case he had been so quiet here that most civilians wouldn’t have seen this 13 year old… and half the shinobi population would have considered him part of the decor. The only thing that had mentioned him to be alive was the blinking of his two silver shards that looked to be watching a gravestone across the way. His mind though was running laps, it had been a while since the funeral, but even thou it has, the pain still lingered. He hadn’t stepped foot into this place till now, and even now he wasn’t willing to approach the grave. Something must have attracted his attention unlike the others that had wandered in for when he took note of a figure walking in his chin had rose up to let eyes shift slowly to take in the visitor, water making rivulets down red fang tattooed cheeks quickly past the spiked choaker with the Ame plate attatched to it to drip on the exposed top of his female ninkens head making those ears twitch and flick, a grumble from said form clearly telling him off for that. Most would chuckle at the fact, but his blank mask of features didn’t shift, his only interest was the one walking in. Guest_IRoyHarperI: - Days passed and Yazuka was busy. However, he decided it was time for him to revisit the day which haunted him the most. So today it was a wet and cold day, the day where Yazuka decided it was day for him to stop everything, think and remember. Remember about everything. So as this was planned, Yazuka was in Amegakure's graveyard, the most veiled place and the place where Yazuka last witnessed Sensei Seiketsu Uzumaki put to rest after his death 1 year ago. It was quiet emotional as Yazuka lowered his head and closed his eyes, remebering many stuff about the special friend who deceased. Her smile came to him. Her smile was something that kept Yazuka going when it was the Chunin Exams even though he lost. Her Youth and Charisma. It made Yazuka feel he could do anything and not always have to concetrate on training and being pressurised as his team was destined to become the very Sannin of Amegakure No Sato Village. As those memories flashed to him, he mumbled those words softly.: " Nakara... I.. never got the chance to tell you that I.."- Memories of his first spar with her when he lost and she took care of him which he was gutted but she made him feel well. Alive even. - " I.."- And then the same very smile of Nakara came to his mind once more. The same smile when Yazuka first met her on the mission as she helped him overcome his fear of beasts.- " I.."- but then his mind of memories was interrupted as the cold body of Nakara image came back to Yazuka screaming. With that, Yazuka opened his eyes, his hair drenched with the cold water that has been pouring for the last hour. Suddenly as Yazuka looked foward, he saw silver-shards, brown hair and red-marks. Then, memories appeared of him being in the funeral as he was walking by and saw the Inuzuka kid. Yazuka clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. It was the Inuzuka kid that Nakara has been talking about alot who she told him she was crushing on. It made Yazuka very jealous and wanted to make Unaru back off. As he saw him, Yazuka just kept staring at him. As he stared towards him, many feelings appeared. Hatred. Jealousy. With this, Yazuka said.- " Hey Beast.. why not go somewhere else to mourn."- He said, snarling as hatred took over his body in a instant. The same hatred he felt at the beginning of his first genin days when being called a " Outcast" for being a descedant too the Branch Members in Hyuga Clan.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unarus eyes kept watching the Hyuga that was standing there at her grave. He may have not felt as strongly towards her like she must have, he saw the evidence but had let himself keep himself from leaping into it… but to just be friends… The simple comfort of starting to trust a person again. That was what killed him inside… she had made him feel a connection to the world, to the village that had let him into its walls without argument. All he was to everyone was a stray in his eyes… He was a child that wasn’t born here and had no other place to go. So the moment that the other had looked at him, and the anger formed on his face, a fact he easily was able to notice, a flicker of resentment formed in his mind. It was that look again… the simple look that said he wasn’t wanted, the look that said that he was someone different and dangerous if not scared away. He had his chakra suppressed but even as it was the fact remained that it had a dark vibe to it, cold and distant, and clearly people pick up on it. Then to be called a Beast… that snapped something inside, like he was lower than any other human… he hated that feeling with a passion and seemed to glare instead of just watch. “I will mourn where I wish Hyuga, you have no say where I go.” Guest_IRoyHarperI: - He looked up to the Genin once more, suprised to hear his answer. The Genin was much shorter then him but looked more around the same age as Yazuka. Yazuka lifts a heavy-sigh, rolling his eyes softly. He was no longer the nice Yazuka but yet the more arrogant and selfish. More like Neiji. So as he looked to the Inuzuka kid, a slight smirk came to his face. A smirk of a sinister.- " Well Beast.. let me MAKE it more clear to you. Your petty lowest-life of living beings and you as the Muttling are disturbing me."- Suddenly many emotions came and Yazuka went ballistic.- " It was YOU! Your fault that Nakara is DEAD! If you never became Genin.. she would be alive! Not succumbed with being with a Muttling! Not even Human.. But muttling!"- He said as he was shaking. Yazuka went mad. Madder then before. He couldnt control it and made Yazuka seem as if he was 'mental.' in some ways but he did not care. He did not care about anyone. He just hated this boy. The very boy who caused the girl Yazuka liked alot to fade away. Fade away with only having 11 years to be alive. 11 years.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Those words, the tone and the posture hit something deep inside him a spark in those silver shards, a pain lacing thru him and the snarls in the back of his mind like some beast in the back of his shadowed mind seemed to flare in fury. He often kept his emotions in check and often hidden just because of this problem, but the narrowing of his eyes and the snarl that seemed to pass his lips had even made his own ninken jump in fright. The anger had leaked into his stoic expression like a damn had broken as he had straightened from the wall Anryoku scrambling to keep his footing on his shoulder, Buruu her brown and black head popping out from the warmth light blue eyes wide and wondering what was happening. His foot steps had taken him to walk towards the guy instead of away, like some wolf on its prey, pupil slits having contracted to almost a line, his anger clearly showing now. The first emotion he has shown since the night he had seen nakaras lifeless body in her bed.- “How… -He shakes his head slightly but controlling the anger was on such a thin line right now.- How can you possibly blame me for her death you pompous stuck up prick! How Dare you believe such a thing! How dare you look down at me like something below you! Coddled in this village your whole life, Whos the beast, the one who is called it or the one saying it? -A snarl forms on his lips, as he finally gets a meter in front of him, he actually felt speechless for a moment afterwards, he almost wanted to draw a weapon and attack him here and now, the blood lust in his thoughts almost cackling at the idea but he was struggling to keep himself sane enough to think, how could he say such things...- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - He looked down towards the male. He went silent.- " You call me a prick?"- He laughed because the Inuzuka kid did not know what was behind Yazuka because he had a dark secret. A scret which only he knows for himself.- " Beast.. I was reffered to that before, you know."- He said with a stern and harsh voice.- " But to be called from you is what a low-life will do. I am greater then you and stronger then you. Be lucky that I came here mourning and not to fight."- He said growling and looking towards the ninkens.- " As for your ninkens.. I feel no remorse for them. Too me, they are tools. USELESS tools."- He would say, not caring what he is saying as he is in another state of form.- " So next time you call me a prick. Think. For I am not like any other genin."- He then lets out a smirk and mumbled out another word.- " Muttling.."- He would say and laughed, turning around as he would make his way back to the village but he was walking sloswly to hear the Inuzuka.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He watched as the other had walked towards the entrance, he usually can think out logically things without trouble, take a back seat on everything and never let his darkest emotions rule his words. However this moment he felt like he was consumed with fury, cold to the core from his midnight blue chakra swirling near his skin and almost seeing red. The temptation of throwing something at the other teen was so tempting but with a shake of his hand at his side was he able to avoid taking the weapon. Giving into the temptation would only fuel him on more to spill his blood and laugh at the scent in the air of it. This was no place for such fighting. He knew inside that this was sacred ground; he wouldn’t desecrate the place like that… These kinds of people are why he didn’t trust others easily… they would rather stab you in the back than protect it sometimes… Then for him to call his Ninken, his friends, his companions, creatures that were closer than blood closer than anything in this world useless tools, something snapped and words came past his lips before he could filter them a grin instead of anger seemed to grow on his lips, dark, sinister....- A fight Hyuga… I challenge you to a fight; not today as this place is not fitting to let blood fly… but you will know I am not something you will be able to ignore so easily. You call me a Beast, fine… you call my companions useless… you have no understanding of the word if you speak that. We will prove to you that we will not be looked down on by you... do not underestimate me… -the air around him was darker now, the air around him had become almost charged with the feeling of a predator in ones presence as he spoke, even his words were less forced and more smooth, but called for blood as well.- Guest_IRoyHarperI: - His ears pricked and he turned around to look towards the Inuzuka. Did words deceive him or isit true? But then he heard the word again and lets out a smirk.- " A fight? Mhm.."- He tapped his chin to consider this. Yazuka needed a real fight. A proper spar and a real challenge. He has never sparred a Inuzuka before and thought this was a good idea.-" Well.. I accept your challenge. I shall teach you the wrath of the almighty Hyuga Clan and make you tremble."- He said as he looked up to the sky and watched the rain splatter against his face. The hyuga kids who were descedants of Main Branch told Yazuka he was weak and immoral. The lowest being. He clenched his fists tightly as he thought about that.- " But Inuzuka.. remember one thing."- He then turned with the corner of his complete white eye.- " You requested this spar and I wont hold back.. I swear it."- And with those words said, he started walking away to the village with a smirk. It looked like that Yazuka will be needing immense training as he has feeling this fight would not be any fight at all. It would be a fight to show that who was strongest. Team One or Team Four? And that stakes were gonna high. However, it did not affect Yazuka at all for he was ready. Ready to show the days of his genin pay off. Show the Original Monster he very is and release them to the world for he would welcome the dark side.- Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -The grin stayed silently watching the other, the stir inside him like an addict looking for a needle and found himself bark a laugh out, a rare thing for sure out of this boy that rarely shoed emotions- “I would only tremble in excitement at the challenge to show you up and make you realize your mistakes. As for holding back… I wouldn’t dream about it, you hold back and you will find my claws deep inside you before you realized it Hyuga. –This time, as the sir name was spoken there was a slur to it, as if in insult than title. His form watched as he had moved on and turned leaping out of the graveyard to head back into the village himself just in a different direction, he knew himself to being in a bad state of mind right now and needed to keep clear of others for a little bit, least they see this side of him. Of course by the time he had found himself settling down in his mind and logic found itself asserting itself once again he had no chance of taking note of it. For the moment he had returned to his apartment he had found a bird with a message from the Kage himself… Well, maybe this can keep his mind occupied rather than sitting at home stewing about what that teen had said…- 'End Results:' Fight challange given and recieved